1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control circuit used to control the drive of a linear vibration motor, including a vibrator and a stator, where the vibrator linearly oscillates back and forth relative to the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though a linear vibration motor is used for a specific purpose of moving an electric shaver and the like, its use is expanding in recent years. For example, the linear vibration motor is used for an element that creates a vibration with which an operation feeling of a touch panel pressed down is to be fed back to a user. As haptics (sense of touch) engineering is finding rapidly increasing use, it is expected that the total number of linear vibration motors shipped from factories be on the increase.
A reduction in the length of time that takes from the drive stop of the linear vibration motor to the complete stop of the vibration of the linear vibration motor (hereinafter referred as “vibration stop time”) is desired in a drive control of the linear motor. Since as high a rate of response as possible is required particularly in the use of the aforementioned haptics engineering, a linear vibration motor whose vibration stop time is minimized is required.